


Best served in a Toilet Bowl

by Nonymas



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Second work of Writing, Take a wild guess where I thought this up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymas/pseuds/Nonymas
Summary: Yami finds Charlotte in a rather... shitty situation. Well, shitty for her- he's on cloud nine.
Relationships: Charlotte Roselei/Yami Sukehiro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Best served in a Toilet Bowl

Yami Sukehiro is a good boyfriend. You know how he knows? Good boyfriends know when something is wrong with their girl. For example, Charlotte had been in the bathroom for a little over 45 minutes. She was only ever in there for 15 minutes max outside of showers, and seeing as he didn’t hear the water running, it couldn’t hurt to check things out.

Yami saunters up to the bathroom and bangs on the door. “Char! You okay in there?”

“YAMI! I’m- I’m fine.” Not with that tone, she wasn’t. But whatever it was, Charlotte was embarrassed about it, and Yami would have to drag it out of her. “Why do you ask?”

“‘Cause you’ve been in there a while. Just wanted to make sure.”

“A- a while? I don’t have my phone on me, how long has it been?”

“About 45 minutes.”

“FORTY-FIVE-“ Charlotte clears her throat. “It’s nothing major. I’ll- I’ll be out soon.”

“Alright, I’m coming in.”

“ _Wait-_ “

Yami walks in to see… something he never thought he would. Charlotte’s on the toilet, and although her hands are covering her face, it’s easy to see that she’s out of breath. Exhausted, even. All the signs are there… and Yami can’t help but laugh at _the irony_. “Are you backed up?”

Charlotte lets out something between a sigh and a groan that basically means ‘yes’. “Would you _please_ not say it like that?”

“Sure.” Yami steps in front of the toilet and gets down on one knee, putting on his best smile. “Are you having trouble with your defecation, milady?”

Charlotte peeks through her hands to give him a withering glare. “I. Will. Kill. You.”

“Alright, relax.” Yami says. “Heck, it’d probably help right now-“

“ _Yami!”_

“I’m serious!” Though, the massive grin on his face probably isn't too convincing. “What's going on?”

“I…” Charlotte rubs her temples. “I don’t know. I’ve stuck to my diet, I’m not stressed out… but it’s like there’s a Boulder back there.”

Yami shrugs. “Eh, it happens. You want my help?”

“Huh?”

Yami _barely_ stops the laugh at that reaction. _“_ I can help… probably. Rough shits are kinda my field of expertise.”

“I…” Charlotte cuts herself off, and Yami watches her face go through 'what the fuck?', embarrassment, and finally, resignation. “Fine. What… what do you suggest?”

“Well, before we start...” Yami sits on the bathtub, crossing his arms and putting one leg over the other. Charlotte’s eyes widen in horror. Good! Because this is her patented ‘lecturing Yami’ pose. “Are you eating enough fiber?”

Charlotte’s shoulders fall, and her face goes so _satisfyingly_ white. “Yami… Yami, please…”

“Let me finish.” Yami holds up one finger, just like she always does. “If you’re having this much trouble, then maybe you need some more fiber in your diet. That, or you could take a laxative. Either way, spending so much time in the bathroom can’t be a good sign. Maybe we should set up a doctor's appointment, just to see what the problem might be.”

Charlotte doesn’t even look at him, just stares into the abyss of the bathroom floor. “Is this how you feel… every time?”

Yami heartily chuckles. “Every _single_ time. Now, step one of intense shits- take your shirt off."

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've made it to the end... how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? I'm open for feedback. Have a nice day!


End file.
